


Wants

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/F, Sex Discussion, Sex Talk, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader wants to try new things in the bedroom. Rowena is amused.





	Wants

You weren't the type to bring up sex in early morning, but ever since you and Rowena got into games and role plays, you'd become more confident in talking about those things. Rowena had been clear from the very beginning – no topic was off limits, be it about magic or things that went on in the bedroom.

You'd be lying if you said you weren't uncomfortable. You were a shy girl, preferring to discuss sex-related things with your online friends rather than in person. There were no judgy looks or mocking laughs on the internet.

Not that Rowena would ever stoop that low. She may tease you, but she would never make fun of you for going to her with something you deemed important.

That didn't make this any less awkward.

"Hey, Rowena?" you said gently, taking a sip of your coffee.

The witch, who was seated next to you on the couch, looked over to you. "Yes, dear?"

You lowered your eyes to the mug firmly nested in your hands, avoiding her glance. "You know how I said I'd like to try something different? In bed, I mean," you said, voice an inch away from breaking. You'd been thinking about this for a while, but that didn't make it any less awkward.

An imaginary conversation in your head is one thing.

Telling your girlfriend to her face that you'd like to rough her up during sex is something completely different.

Rowena's lips curled into a teasing smirk. She set her mug down on the coffee table and turned to you, giving you her full attention. "What did you have in mind?"

"Um, well…"

"Come on, don't be shy, darling" she prompted. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Remember last night, when I pulled your hair?"

It had been an accident. You were in complete ecstasy, her tongue working wonders on your most sensitive areas. Pushed to the brink of pleasure, you grabbed hold of her hair with all your remaining strength, and pressed her closer against you. A muffled hiss escaped her and you instantly released her, letting her finish what she'd started without further interruptions.

You hadn't apologized and Rowena hadn't brought the incident up. You thought for sure she would be mad, but she acted as if nothing had ever happened. As if your orgasm hadn't come rather fast following what you'd done. As if the heat hadn't started pooling between your legs as soon as that hiss left her mouth.

"You want to do it again?" Rowena asked.

"Can I?"

Willing yourself to look at her, you were surprised to find an encouraging smile gracing her lips.

"I'm certainly not against it," she said, and your heart skipped a beat at her approval. Her smile widened. "Think I didn't notice that you came faster after you did that?"

You blushed. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"I wouldn't have minded if you had."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

She sounded absolutely certain, as if the chance of you hurting her was nonexistent. She trusted you. Rowena didn't trust easily, yet she trusted you to know her limits. The realization filled your heart with warmth.

"Why don't we start slow?" Rowena suggested, seeing the uncertainty still linger on your face. "Pull my hair lightly and we'll go from there."

That worked for you. "Okay," you said with a nod.

"When I say harder, give it a bit more force," she instructed. "Don't worry about pulling too hard. If you go overboard, I'll let you know."

"Okay." You leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"I've been waiting for you to bring this up," she said. "One kinky lass, you are. Very shy, though. I guess it's true what they say about the quiet ones"

"Shut up," you said through giggles, playfully hitting her shoulder.

Rowena pouted, and it was the most adorable sight in the world. However, before you had a chance to melt, she straightened up and asked, "Is there anything else you wanted to do?

"Can I slap you?" you fired without missing a beat. She wanted you to be direct, so that's exactly what you were.

"Right down to business, are we?" she teased, causing heat to burn in your cheeks once more. Still, your eyes remained on hers, not daring to break contact. "Yes, you can slap me." A wide smile spilled across your face, equaling that of Rowena's. Raising her forefinger in warning, she said half-sternly, "But you better not leave any marks."

"And what if I do?"

It was your turn to tease her.

"You know I hold a grudge, dear," she said. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my girlfriend."

Your insides turned into mush, veins as hot as your cheeks. You could never tire of Rowena calling you hers.

Her pet.

Her lass.

Her girl.

_Her girlfriend._

Nobody else's but hers.

Nothing made you happier than when she acknowledged it. A part of you still wondered if this was all a dream, if one day you would wake up and find yourself as nothing more than a student with a crush on her powerful magic teacher. And then she would say something like this and remind you that those days were long behind you.

You were truly and utterly hers.

And she was yours all the same.

"I'd like to test that," you said. "How about tonight?"

Rowena grinned. "After dinner?"

"Perfect!" you beamed excitedly. "Can't wait!"

Locking your lips with hers, you captured them in a long, grateful kiss. As you both went back to sipping your respective drinks, your thoughts wandered to tonight, which would, no doubt, be the best night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.
> 
> Huge thanks to my bestie mrs_jughead_jones_iii for helping out with research on this kind of talks.


End file.
